Gorilla Lovin'
by Disco Ant
Summary: Lupin goes to the zoo after falling in love with gorillas after he saw them. Now he won't leave until he gets what he craves, the satisfaction only the gorillas can give. Rated M for certain reasons.


**Gorilla Lovin'**

by D. Ant

"Here," Lupin said, handing Jigen and Goemon a pamphlet.  
Goemon didn't reach for it, only gazed up at Lupin with disinterest before closing his eyes and returning to his meditations.  
Jigen scoffed. "You can take that pamphlet and shove it up your ass, Lupin!" He then went back to napping.  
"Don't tell me you guys are still mad about the other night..." Lupin sighed. He had figured they had forgiven him.  
"Why shouldn't we be mad?" Jigen asked. "We go to the bank, we do all the work, we almost get our heads shot off, we barely escape and then she comes along, sucks and fucks you and gets everything we worked our asses off to steal!"  
"Okay, fine, maybe I had a hell of a lot better night than you two did and maybe I did give her all the profit..."  
Goemon opened an eye, waiting for Lupin to continue.  
"...but god, was it worth it," he finished with a happy lustful sigh.  
Jigen sighed in anger, sitting up. He snatched the pamphlet out of Lupin's hand. "The National Zoo Gorilla Exhibit," he read from the front of it. "What the hell does this have anything to do with?"  
Lupin shrugged. "I just want to go see it, that's all."  
"Shit," Jigen sighed. "Fine, go then, have fun." He layed back down.  
"Fine!" Lupin yelled as he stomped to the door. "I'm sure you two want to be alone anyway! Don't forget to put the lube back in the bathroom when you're done with it!" He slammed the door.  
Goemon gritted his teeth and shook from anger. He had heard more than enough jokes about his sexuality and was on the verge of breaking out into violent rages.  
Jigen only grinned. He knew how Lupin swung, especially after that one night the two had spent in that Mongolian prison. He then shuddered, unfortunate enough to be in a cell across from the action.

Lupin parked the car and strolled to the front of the zoo. He loved these places, yet he didn't really know why. He just did.  
He payed his way in and began to wander. He glanced half-heartedly at the animals. He was here for one thing, to see the gorillas.  
They made his heart beat just thinking about them. A grin came to his face as his body got hotter. It was then he knew just how much he needed them. He needed to feel the warmness, the hard roughness of the gorillas. He needed to hold them in his hands and caress them.  
Lupin let out a deep sigh, an impish laugh escaping him. He hadn't been this excited about anything, not even by the thoughts of making Fujiko scream in pleasure.  
'This will be my pleasure,' he thought. 'Those gorillas will be mine and only mine to do with what I please.'  
He smirked as he headed towards the gorilla pen.  
The gorillas sat still as statues. Other gorillas wandered below, staring up at them as if they were the protectors of the pen, watching out for any danger.  
"God, they're so beautiful." Lupin's breath was taken away as he stared at them.  
The gorillas stared back, their eyes meeting his, their expressions seeming to call out to him.  
'They want me as much as I want them,' Lupin thought with a smirk. 'I'm getting horny just seeing them.' Another impish laugh escaped him, although this one seemed more evil, his mind thinking of what he could do with the gorillas, and of what they could do with him.  
"Don't worry," he said in a deep whisper. "You won't be lonely anymore."  
Lupin jumped on the edge of the fence surrounding the pen, staring the gorillas in the eyes with a sly wanting smile. Bending his knees, he jumped from the spot, flying into the pen and clutching onto the two gorillas. He kissed them several times as his arms clutched them tighter, a moan of pleasure escaping his lips.  
"And now, it's time for fun." He laughed and took off his jacket. He then undid his tie, taking that off as well.  
He then wrapped his jacket around the diamond and jade statue of the mother and baby gorilla he had clutched onto, tying his tie around it to keep it secure as he removed it from the wooden pole it was set on. Getting the statue off, he jumped into the gorilla pit, two angry gorillas staring at him.  
"Sorry," he said to them. "I need this more than you do." He smiled and winked at them before jumping out of the pen and running out of the zoo to his car, security guards closely behind him as he made his escape.

* * *

Honestly, people. Come on... -shakes head and wanders off- xD 


End file.
